


One Week

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the same. One week, Lovino would say. One week and then I’ll stop being mad. ((Prumano fluff))</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

_It’s been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, “I’m angry.”_  
  
“God, Gilbert, why are you such a jerk all the time!?” Lovino stomped his foot in irritation on the floor, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the German. The pout remained on his lips as he glanced back, head tipping as emerald eyes gleamed with irritation. “I’m mad at you.” He told him dryly, looking away once more.  
  
It wasn’t even as though Gilbert had done anything overly bad, he’d simply call Feliciano adorable. Maybe he should have known that would irritate his boyfriend, but no matter. The albino had to consciously resist the urge to laugh, even as he wound his arms around the Italian’s waist from behind, nose nuzzling through soft chocolate locks lovingly. “I know you are, babe.” He agreed, a smile remaining on his lips. He couldn’t help it. Lovino just always looked so adorable when he was angry, like a sulking five year old trying hard to remain angry even though they didn’t want to. Gilbert knew that he shouldn’t laugh, but he’d always been bad for finding humor at inappropriate times. It was how he was, choosing to try to pass the bad times faster so he could savor the good ones sooner.  
  
Despite the huff the fell from his lips, Lovino melted back into his lover’s chest, fighting the smile that threatened to tug at his lips. How was it that no matter how irritable he was, Gilbert always managed to make him forget his temper? The German was unlike anyone he’d ever met before in that regard. No one had ever actually laughed at his anger until Gilbert, and while some days it was incredibly infuriating, it was also comforting to know his lover didn’t take every mean thing he said to heart.  
  
“You gonna be mad at me for a while?” Gilbert questioned, voice holding a quiet amusement as he pressed a loving kiss to the crown of Lovino’s head. As if he didn’t know the answer, it was always the same. One week, Lovino would say. One week and then I’ll stop being mad, not that he ever lasted that long. It was almost like a game to them now, endearing and enjoyable.  
  
“Got that right.” He pouted, even as he turned his head to nip Gilbert’s lip, smirking slightly at the little pout that touched the German’s lips. “Now go make me dinner. I haven’t eaten all day. Maybe then I’ll make it forever minus a day.”  
  
\--------  
  
Laughter fell from Gilbert’s lips as he stared up at his boyfriend from his spot on his back on the carpet, his face flushed from the force of being tackled down, even as arms wrapped around Lovino and pulled him back down, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. His knees stung from colliding with the fabric of the carpet, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as delicate fingers curled into his shirt, and lips pressed against his, forceful yet loving. A pretty indicator that Lovino had forgiven him, but Gilbert knew it would be a few more days before either would admit it. His fingers carded through the other’s chocolate locks, before continuing down his back, a wicked grin tugging at his lips as he began to tickle his lover's sides.  
  
Lovino squealed as he felt those hands on his sides, his own laughter beginning to bubble and fall freely from his lips, mingling with the German’s and filling the air. Squirming atop Gilbert, a smile tugged at his lips as he lightly hit him in the chest, getting to his feet. “That was cheating.” He hummed out good-naturedly, straightening out his clothes and grinning. “You’re crazy. You know that, Gilbert? What man in his right mind would pull that when his boyfriend is mad at him?” He pointed out, amusement gleaming in emerald eyes.  
  
A groan escaped the albino as he got himself to his feet, stabbing a hand through ivory locks before reaching out to capture Lovino by the waist, spinning him around and pulling him close. “Mmm, most would agree that that’s not very wise of me.” He agreed, dipping his head to press their lips together in a light, teasing kiss. “But you’ve already realized you aren’t mad at me anymore. Don’t fib to me, babe, I can read you like a book.” He pointed out with a smug grin, crimson eyes gleaming wickedly. It was true enough, Gilbert and Lovino had this down to a tee now, each knowing when the other was over something. “Besides, you’ve already realized it wasn’t really my fault, since you’re the only one I really have eyes for.”  
  
Tilting his head to the side, a low throaty chuckle escaped the Italian’s throat. “Tell me, my darling idiot, when did you go and get smart on me, huh?” He questioned, getting only a larger grin as a reply. Shaking his head, the smile remained on his lips as he draped his arms around Gilbert’s neck, letting himself press closer still. “It’ll still be two days till I say I’m sorry.”


End file.
